guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Apostate
Overview Summary #Escort the Apostate while he retrieves his writings. #Protect the Apostate from the Margonite Stalker. #See Apostate for your reward. Obtained from :Apostate in the Gate of Fear Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*75 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"If you would indulge me, I would proffer a trade... my knowledge for your protection. I've turned from Abaddon's path due to certain... knowledge that I have acquired. Because of this, I've become hated among my old allies, and even now I am hunted. Travel is nigh impossible, yet I must return to my writings as they are all I have left in this place. :Please accompany me through the Domain of Fear while I retrieve them. Will you protect me?" ::Accept: "This had better be worth it." ::Reject: "Procuring the scribbling of a deranged outcast isn't high on my priority list." Intermediate Dialogue :"Ah, you're here. Let us be off, then." :"Greetings, fellow heretic." End point Dialogue ::Margonite Stalker: "Ah, you finally arrive. Misguided as you are, at least your sense of perseverance has not left you." ::Apostate: "Give me my writings; they are no concern of yours." ::Margonite Stalker: "On the contrary, any such nonsense spouted against our Lord is of concern to me. And now that I have you here I'll put an end to this heresy" ::Apostate: "There is truth in my words! Have your read the text?" ::Margonite Stalker: "Silence. You've said enough. Such blasphemies against our Lord cannot go unpunished. You knew the penalty for such sacrilegious utternances. I've not come to discuss the matter with you. I am here to end this." Reward Dialogue :"Thank you for protecting me. And for your help, I shall now fulfill my end of the bargain. :You may have wondered why I was being chased so vehemently by Abaddon's hunters, and I believe it is as simple as this: I do not believe Abaddon to be an eternal god. There were other gods before him, before he was imprisoned here. And I believe that while the power he uses cannot be destroyed, he maybe supplanted, as he supplanted his predecessor. :Use this knowledge for your benefit." Walkthrough Follow the Apostate through the Domain of Fear, if you are doing the primary quest, Kormir's Crusade, then you can simply follow the same path as the Apostate's end point is just behind the Gate of Secrets and does not generate any new monsters. However, you cannot start from the Gate of Secrets as you need to escort him from the Gate of Fear. Although the quest tells you to escort him, he is immune to damage and will not aggro other mobs, so you do not need to protect him or worry about his course. He will stop every so often and wait for you to approach before moving again, but apart from that, you can just ignore him and choose your own path. When you get to the end point, the Apostate will have a short dialog with the Margonite Stalker (a re-named Margonite Executioner) and shortly after a fight will ensue. The warrior is accompanied by several Margonite Bowmasters. They will not attack the Apostate, so there is no risk of failing the quest if you are late to the party. Notes *The Apostate doesn't actually join your team as an ally. *Consider doing this quest together with the primary quest Kormir's Crusade. *When fighting in his vicinity, the Apostate will use Dismiss Condition on enemies of the party. If at all possible, the party should try and engage enemies outside his aggro range in order to keep the difficulty of the fights as low as possible. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points